


Imperfect Malfoy

by Chaotic_Rogue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Draco Malfoy, Drabble, Draco Malfoy-centric, Head Cannon drabble, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, mentions of abuse, sad scene, scene writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Rogue/pseuds/Chaotic_Rogue
Summary: A short headcannon drabble about Draco Malfoy. The young Malfoy heir is imperfect, abused by Lucius Malfoy and made to be a werewolf because of his father's inability to get the Dark Lord the Prophecy. Draco can't help but remind himself of how imperfect he is as he stares at himself in the mirror.
Kudos: 70





	Imperfect Malfoy

Secrets.

They were all a normal thing for the Malfoy boy. He had many of them. Many of which he could never tell anyone, not even his closest "friends."

He couldn't.

No. He could never tell a soul about it. For, if he did, that would make things worse.

Draco reminded himself of this as he stared into the lavatory mirror. What he saw was ugly. Bruises, cuts, and deep scars littered his pale skin.

What he saw was broken.

But he wasn't allowed to be broken.

No.

Draco couldn't be broken, well, he couldn't show it at least. He wasn't allowed to show he was broken and in pain. No. He was a Malfoy.

His grey eyes stared into the filthy mirror. He didn't see the Draco Malfoy everyone else did. Everyone else saw him as "perfect." They saw him as the alleged "Prince of Slytherin." Of course they saw that. It was what his father wanted them to see.

But that's not what he was.

Draco didn't see the illusion his father made everyone else see.

Not at all.

What the young Malfoy saw in that damned reflection was what the _real_ Draco Malfoy was.

Imperfect.

The Malfoy saw how imperfect he was. He saw the dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. He saw the thinness of his body from one too many skipped meals. He saw the scars inflicted upon him and where the jaws of a werewolf had locked onto his shoulder. He saw the bruises and cuts over his body from his father's beatings. He saw every mistake that one could point out. 

The mistakes that no one else could see because his father always kept them hidden from everyone else.

Only he could see the mistakes. Only he and his father.

Nobody else saw, nobody else was allowed to see.

Only Draco and Lucius could see this, Only Draco and his father could know how imperfect he was.


End file.
